The Kinky Adventures Of Dycedarg
by Dycedarg B
Summary: Dycedarg discovers a new side to him?IDK!
1. Chapter 1: All Night

It was midnight, I was feeling very kinky indeed. I was in my bedroom lying on my bed that was in the middle of the room. My hand was rubbing my manhood. I was thinking of kinky thoughts.

"Oh Dycedarg. You're so sexy!" Moans Zalbag.

"You too, sweetie." I answer and nibble on his ear. He was blushing and so turned on as much as me. My manhood riding his posterior. We were groaning and moaning. I felt like I couldn't take no more. I screamed on my lungs.

I blinked back to reality to realize that I was masturbating on my bed imaging my younger brother Zalbag. I ran off my bed to look for my brother. I heard rumors that he was taking a bath, or that is what he told me before I went to my bedroom. I go past the bathroom door and opened it only just a tab bit. I look through the cracks and see my gorgeous brother. His body, his face, everything. He looked so hot that I could cook him on my grill and eat him.

I watched as he was scrubbing himself; it got me hot looking at him. I was so hot and bothered, I didn't know what to do. I started humping the door. I humped so hard that I fell to the floor and the door opened up wide.

"Are you spying on me again, Dycedarg?" I heard Zalbag laugh. I blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm terribly sorry, brother! I just couldn't help looking at how handsome you are." I said very fast. I really didn't know what to say. I was nervous.

"If you want to join me, you can..." Zalbag said and looked at me. I blushed super red. WAS HE REALLY ASKING ME TO GET IN THE TUB WITH HIM?!

"What do you mean?" I asked him, pretending that I didn't understand him. He chuckled.

"I said, if you want to, you can join me in the tub." I almost fainted at the words I heard coming from his luscious lips. I just ripped my clothes off and hopped in the tub with him. He was staring at my adorable manhood and I was starting at his. Both of our eyes locked on each others manhoods. I was getting hot again just staring at him. I could tell he was getting hot too.

"Is it getting hot in here?" Zalbag asked me and I just nodded. I couldn't take no more, I pulled Zalbag's face close to mine and gave him a deep powerful kiss. Zalbag moaned in response. It got me hotter, I slipped my tongue in his mouth. Things started getting steamy! He was playing with my tongue back! HAS MY BROTHER FINALLY WANTED HIS OWN FLESH?! I HOPE!

In the middle of our making out session, I rubbed on him and I could tell he really liked it. He grabbed my butt and squeezed it ever so passionately. I was so HOT! Then I felt him stick one of his fingers in my posterior and I about peed myself. IT WAS AMAZING! I stopped french kissing him and moaned loud in his ear. I could tell that he was really enjoying this as much as I was. I returned the favor and put one of my fingers in his posterior and he moaned and groaned. It was all too sexy for me to take.

We couldn't hold it no more! We had to have each other. The heat between was coming on too strong and we both couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed Zalbag with all my strength and pinned him down on the tub.

"What are you doing, Dycedarg?" He asked me. He was blushing and I knew it.

"Quit pretending you don't know what I'm not gonna do." I answered. Then my dream came true! I rode my baby carrot in his beautiful posterior. He moaned and groaned in delight.

"Oh Dycedarg... That feels so...so...good.." I heard him moan. I was going mad on him. I couldn't control myself. All my lust came out and took over me. Not too long later I was having my Oreo cream come out. IT WAS ALL SO HOT! I jumped off my brother and took a look at him. He also had the same thing happened to him. It seems he was getting off and rubbing himself at the same time I was playing hanky panky on his butt cheeks.

I felt so relived, hot, sexy, and most of all better that my dream finally came true. I grabbed Zalbag and we shared a few more passionate kisses. Afterwards, we hurry and got out of the tub and continued our lust in my bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2: Get My Grind On

Oreo cream feeling coming straight out of my mouth, Zalbag shot in my mouth! We were being so kinky! I love it! I love the taste of oreo cream! It tasted so sweet! It made me moan. Zalbag gawked me as I sat there covered in his oreo cream feeling.

"Man... that felt good, Dycedarg..." Zalbag said. I looked up at him. I licked my fingers of what oreo cream was somehow on my hand.

"It tastes good too." I smiled adorably. Zalbag grabbed me and made me get close to him as he put his wonderful lips on mine. He began to kiss deeply and passionately, as I returned his kisses. Our lips parted.

"You're so sexy." Zalbag said smiling at me. I liked the compliment. It made me feel all great inside.

"One day, I want to dress like a female for you." I replied to him.

"Mmm, and wear cat ears and a tail? That will drive me wild." Zalbag smiled evilly. He looked so adorable!

"Hey, I rode you. Why don't you ride me?" I asked with pleasing eyes.

"Are you sure? Do you want me to?" Zalbag asked me. His eyes widen.

"Yeah baby, I wanna feel your mountain carrot ride me to the break of dawn." I answered. He blushed. He looked so cute when he blushed!

"Zalbag, you're the best brother a man can have." I smiled cutely. He winked at me. Zalbag than grabbed me forcefully and threw me down on my bed! He bend me over and then I felt it. He shoved his huge manhood straight up my posterior! He ripped my butt cheeks, but I didn't care! It turned me on! It felt good.

"THAT FEELS SO GOOD! D*&*N BABY!" I moaned loud. Zalbag liked it, he went rougher on me. My moans and groans got louder, and so did his. We were getting so HOT, HOT, HOT! His oreo cream feeling filled up my crack and I moaned in delight. He got off me and just looked at me.

"Oh baby..." I said, I turned around and looked at my brother. he noticed my manhood that stood in attention and that it needed and wanted attention. He used his sharp rough hands and grabbed my manhood! I gawked my brother. He sure know how to rub! He was really good at it. I felt like I was gonna shoot my oreo cream out right then and there!

"You like that, Dycedarg?" Zalbag chuckled. I moaned and nodded. I shoot my oreo cream all over his hands!

"Dang Dycedarg." Zalbag said in amazement. I blushed. He began licking his hands where all my oreo cream have dripped, well some went on my bed. OH WELL! It was a hot view, watching my brother lick his fingers one by one. I got turned on and my manhood stood in attention again.

"You're already hard again, Dycedarg?" Zalbag asked me. I nodded shyly. "But we can't have anymore sex. I have to get up early in the morning." He said and it broke my beautiful heart.

"But..." I pouted.

"I promise tomorrow night, we will pick up where we left off." Zalbag smiled and left my room with his clothes. I sat there on my bed feeling dumbfounded.

The next morning arose and I woke from my bed. My sheets were still covered in Zalbag's and mine oreo cream, but that didn't bother me at all. I got out of bed and put on some lacy panties that I stole from my sister Alma, and put it my normal stupid clothes on.

I went to the dining room (if there is one), and sat down at the table. I was waiting for my breakfast. Just then, Larg came into the room. I looked at him, and blushed. He was just as sexy as my brother. I knew I wanted to kill him though so I can rule Ivalice, but still, DANG he was smoking!

Larg sat down by me. He was looking deep into my eyes. I could feel him coming on to me. He reached his hand out and placed it on my thigh, then he began to rub up. I blushed. He then touched my manhood! It grew in attention. I felt hot and steamy. I was blushing so bad.

"You like that... Dycedarg?" Larg whispered into my ear seductively. I closed my eyes tight. He was turning me on so much, I felt like I was gonna explode. I couldn't take no more, my lust took over me and possessed me! I grabbed Larg, slam that sucker down and bend him over the table.

"What are you doing Dycedarg?!" He shouts, but I don't respond. I pull my dress or whatever the heck I wear up and my manhood ripped through my panties! I ripped Larg's clothes off and just gave it to him right then and there. Zalbag came into the room.

"What do we have here?" He smiled and chuckled. I was moaning and groaning along with Larg. He went over to Larg and gave him a passionate kiss! It was all too unreal! I felt hot watching Zalbag kiss Larg as I gave it to Larg.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3: 3 Gay Men

Zalbag and Larg were french kissing deeply as I was doing the humpty hump on Larg's posterior. I couldn't take no more, my oreo cream came out! It was beautiful. Then I realized that Larg's oreo cream feeling also came out. It seems that Zalbag was rubbing Larg's adorable small pecker. I stopped and got off of Larg.

"I'm taking a break..." I panted. Larg was in need to recover too, but Zalbag wouldn't let him. He grabbed that sucker and shoved his cute mountain carrot up Larg's posterior. As I watched them, I got hot and started rubbing on myself. I licked my two index fingers than I rubbed my nipples and stuck my tongue out. Zalbag and Larg both stopped moaning and groaning when they heard me. They got hot watching me masturbate on myself.

Zalbag released his gorgeous pecker out of Larg's fine butt and made their way to me. They both pinned me down on the floor. Zalbag was making out with me while Larg began sucking my little pecker. Zalbag stopped making out with me and was hearing me moan. It was getting him all hot and bothered that he rammed his fingers in my nose.

I moaned on top of my lungs! It was so HOT! I never had a threesome before, but this is just so beautiful! And it felt so right too! Zalbag moved close by my ear and whispered sexually in it.

"Moan louder baby, moan for the Grinch." Just hearing that made me loose control.

"GRINCH! OH BABY! GRINCH! UGH! UGH! GRI...GRI...GRINCH!" I moaned loud. I gave in and came right then and there. My oreo cream feeling came out all over in Larg's mouth! It was wonderful! He loved my oreo cream. It was just really amazing.

After Larg got done cleaning my adorable little pecker off. He went to Zalbag next and began licking and sucking him. Zalbag was moaning and groaning. I decided to whisper sexually into his ear.

"Moan louder baby, moan for Santa Claus." Zalbag's face was so red. He was really turned on. After a few more moans and groans, he finally moaned for Santa Claus.

"SANTA CLAUS! OH! OH! SA...SAN...TA! CLAUS!" He moaned SUPER loud that we didn't know we awoke Alma from her slumber. It seemed that Zalbag also came for Larg. It was wonderful. I went down and went licking with Larg on Zalbag. Zalbag loved it. After we cleaned him, Zalbag and I decided that it was Larg's turn, but before we can do anything, Alma came into the room!

We all three were naked! Not to mention the mess we made on the floor!

"EW! WHAT ARE YOU THREE DOING IN HERE?!" Alma shouted. She was scared, and most of all shocked.

"We are making love." Zalbag said calmly.

"Ew, why?" Alma asked.

"Because we all love each other." Zalbag replied to her.

"I say that if she doesn't leave... Alma if you don't leave I'll rape you so hard that my pecker will be shoved in your puss and be coming out of your throat." Alma got scared and ran off. It was the best way to get her away.

"I think I had enough for today." Zalbag said and left the room with his clothes.

"I agree." Larg said and also left with his clothes. I was left alone with no clothes on. I felt heartbroken! How could they do this to me?! But then... I remembered about a man name Gafgarion, who will do anything for money. Even sex with men. I decided that he could be my next playmate. So I left out of the dining room to prepare for him to come.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter 4: Cutesy Unicorn

It was early in the day, I woke up and noticed my feet looked rather larger than usual. I weigh them on the scale and it claimed I was an extra 30 pounds. So I was guessing my feet were weighing at least 15 pounds each. So anyways, I go to the kitchen. My belly is rumbling!

I opened the fridge and I started gagging!

"AUUGHH! UHHH!" I gagged and a hairball came out of my mouth! How did I do that?! Was I part cat?!

"I better get ready for Gafgarion. He should be here very soon." I picked up my hairball and some food in the fridge and prepared a dinner. I realized I was an idiot because it was morning. Oh well…

Knock KNOCK!

I heard the door knocked. I ran to the door and there he was that stud muffin Gafgarion.

"Hello there." I smiled.

"Yes, hello. You called me last night on my cellphone. You said it was urgent." Gafgarion spoke.

"Yes it is. Please come in. I am preparing dinner… I mean breakfast."

Gafgarion comes in and sits down at the table. I sat down next to him. Blushing.

"So, um do you like boogers?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah. I eat them for lunch." He replies.

"Oh that's cool." I smiled. He was making me feel all warm inside. I just wanted to take him into my bedroom and dress him like a pussy cat. But my mind began to wander off about last night how I slept with my foot in my mouth and how I developed a hairball down in my throat. I than slightly started to imagine myself with pepperoni on my nipples and began to moan Santa's name at the table.

Gafgarion looked at me puzzled. I stopped and frizzled.

"You moan Santa's name for no reason too? Or when you get caught up in imaging things?" He asked me. I nodded slowly.

"Good! I thought I was the only one! Like last week I went to pay Formav a visit, and he started talking and my mind began to wander off. You know what I mean? And I began to imagine Formav with pantyhose tied on his head like a bow. And then all of a sudden I imagined Formav wearing these cute polka dot panties. I started screaming when I imagined Formav coughing up a turd out of his mouth." He said.

"You know, I sometimes just sit there and imagine weird things too. Like this morning I imagined I had big large feet and you know what?" I asked.

"What?" Gafgarion asked me.

"They disappeared when you knocked on the door." I replied.

"Look outside! A rainbow!" Gafgarion shouted and pointed out the window. Me and him jumped out the window and followed the rainbow. When we arrived at the end of the rainbow we saw a pot of poop and one beautiful unicorn eating it!

"Is that a unicorn?!" I( asked so shocked.

"Yes, it is!" Gafgarion replied to me. We both were so excited, we ran over to the unicorn and was petting his butt. The unicorn stopped eating the crap out of the pot and looked at us and smiled.

"Hello Dycedarg and Gafgarion. I heard many great things about you two." The unicorn said.

"Really?! Wait you know us?! You can speak?!" I was so speechless yet I still talked.

"Yes. I mainly heard great things about you Dycedarg. I have came to Ivalice to tell you that you are to be the next Poop Leg Driver in the town. And heck all the land." The unicorn said.

"THAT IS SO COOL BABY!" I kissed the unicorn and could taste the wonderful taste of crap on his mouth.

"Kiss my horn and you will become the next Poop Leg Driver." The unicorn smiled. I blushed and kissed the unicorn's horn with Gafgarion and I woke up! It was a dream! I was sitting at the table with Gafgarion and smelt my food burning!

"Oh darn that wasa dream! Oh well, better get my food." I ran off to go get my food. Gafgarion was looking around with a clueless face as he realized he also feel asleep and had a unicorn dream. I come back to the dining room and sat the food down and me and Gafgarion began eating.

"This is really a nice date." Gafgarion smiled at me. I blushed.

"Thank you." I smiled for joy. Gafgarion really was the sweetest thing that ever came in my life!

"You know you're brother Ramza is becoming a bother. He is ruining everyone." Gafgarion said.

I stood up and was pouring wine for me and my date.

"Kill him if he refuses to cooperate." I replied to the hunky man.

"What a brother you are." Gafgarion smiles. I hand him a wine glass and we both cheered for unicorns and drank it. We both began coughing.

"WHAT IS IN THIS?!" Gafgarion shouted as he fainted. I stopped to realized that I remember peeing in that wine bottle last month. Oh well…


End file.
